Brom
Brom is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He hails from the farming village of Ohma, which is also the hometown of Nephenee, and lives with a large family that consists of many children. Brom is the father of Meg, who is a playable character in Radiant Dawn. Profile ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' Brom is first encountered in Chapter 10 of Path of Radiance, where the Greil Mercenaries invade a jail to free Crimean prisoners of war. Imprisoned in a cell to with Kieran, he expresses terror at the prospect of undergoing torture, alongside a fear that he may never see his family members again. When Ike speaks to Brom after successfully breaking him out of his jail cell, he gratefully gets up to leave with the mercenaries, albeit rather clumsily, as he develops cramps from sitting down on the "hard floor" of his cell for too long. After the mercenaries finally rescue all the prisoners, Brom reveals that he is, alongside Nephenee, a "simple country militiaman from the same territory", and has merely joined Ike's forces to prevent his fields from being wrested from his possession. He then resolves to fight for Crimea's freedom in Elincia's name, promising to "send the Daein milksops packing". In a Base Conversation he shares with Ike in the preceding chapter, Brom is observed to become emotional over a leather pouch of stones, which his family members have put together for him to keep as a "sort of a good-luck charm". He then calls himself "silly" for behaving embarrassingly, to which Ike comforts him by asserting that his family is proud of the actions he has undertaken to aid the war effort. Brom will then remain with the Crimean Liberation Army until the Mad King Ashnard is eventually defeated, whereupon he will return to his beloved family in Ohma. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' Brom returns in this game at the start of Chapter 2-1, where he is observed to engage in a friendly conversation with his fellow neighbor, Jacob, in the village of Ohma. Nephenee then enters the scene to inform him of a revolution brewing nearby, urging him to "suit up" quickly and join her in quelling the rising disorder. After receiving an Iron Axe and a Herb from Nephenee, Brom will then set foot onto the village square with her, where a group of young village men have gathered in front of an armored general. They are then informed of plans being formulated to "dethrone the queen", to which Brom responds by loyally sticking up for Elincia's honor, asserting the fact that he was allied with her in the previous war. The armored general takes advantage of Brom's claims and further brainwashes the men, claiming that the pair are the queen's agents, and are "undoubtedly spying on them". A conflict will then break out between the two groups of people, with Brom and Nephenee emerging as the victors. Realizing that their actions have essentially jeopardized the safety of their fellow villagers, the pair decide to leave the village and inform Elincia of the dire tidings. At the start of the Chapter 2-2, Brom and Nephenee are observed to have already reported their findings to Elincia, who apologizes for the ordeal that their village has been put through. As she goes on to doubt her ability to carry out the duties expected of a Queen, Brom reassures her by proclaiming that she has done a "bang-up job" of governing Crimea, and encourages her to never give up in learning the ropes. He will then remain with Elincia's forces, playing a significant role in protecting Fort Alpea's defenses from being breached by Ludveck's rebels. Brom returns to the game in Chapter 3-2, where he aids Ike's forces in the Laguz Alliance. He is spared when Ashera later casts her judgment upon Tellius. Brom can then be brought into the Tower of Guidance in order to reverse her judgment and save the people from suffering untimely ends. After the war has well and truly ended, Brom will return to his farming lifestyle in Ohma, vowing to never set foot onto the battlefield ever again. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters